Zirconia (anime)
Zirconia is the ringmaster of the Dead Moon Circus. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Zirconia is the head of the Dead Moon Circus, and plans to find Pegasus so the Dead Moon Circus can rule the world, and Queen Nehellenia could be released from her mirror. She was created from Nehellenia's fears of becoming old and ugly (which is why she has this appearance). She has a pet eyeball named Zircon, who takes pictures of their targets for her, and can usually be found on Zirconia's staff. Zirconia can shoot blue energy waves, shoot spiderlike threads, or duplicate herself. Appearance Biography Sailor Moon SuperS In the anime, Zirconia used a magic orb to transform a tiger, a hawk, and a fish into the Amazon Trio, and sent them to look into people's dreams to find out whose dream Pegasus was hiding inside. On some occasions, she would tell them who to go after himself, only for them to find that it wasn't the one they were looking for. Eventually, she decided that they were no longer needed and sent the Amazoness Quartet to eliminate them. Though all three of them were killed in the end, Pegasus revived them, gave them dream mirrors, and took them to live in a forest in Elysion. The Amazoness Quartet took over for the Amazon Trio, though they constantly annoyed Zirconia, disrespected her, and taunted her about her age. Queen Nehellenia was the only thing keeping her from destroying them. She and Zircon were always the ones who told them who to go after. She also found out from Queen Nehellenia that the one they were looking for would have a gold dream mirror. Eventually, Zirconia used Zircon to extract Sailor Chibi Moon's dream mirror, which was the golden mirror. She imprisoned her in Nehellenia's mirror, and imprisoned the Amazoness Quartet inside mirrors when they disobeyed her. She tried to trick the Sailor Senshi with their reflections, but this failed, and the Sailor Senshi fought her. She made several clones of herself, but she was found out by Sailor Mercury (as the real Zirconia had Zircon on her staff), who hit her with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. She then teleported the Amazoness Quartet to them and drained their power, but was unable to once they smashed their orbs, giving up Nehellenia's power. Zirconia retreated to the mirror room, where Nehelenia, who now possessed the golden crystal, walked through the mirror. Zirconia was unable to exist while Nehelenia was not inside her mirror. When Nehelenia walked through the mirror, Zirconia glowed red and disappeared for good. A Zirconia-like creature did appear from Nehelenia during her final battle with Sailor Moon, however. Trivia *Zirconia's name comes from "Zirconium", a chemical elemental metal. *In the anime, Zirconia is the only major villain of the Dead Moon Circus who was never redeemed. Though if one counts it as part of Nehelenia, Then she technically did. *In the Cloverway dub, her gender was changed to male for unknown reasons. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Dead Moon Circus Category:Female Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Deceased